Virgil
Name: Virgil Age: 175 years in mutant Years Sex: Male; West Coast Super Mutant Basic physical appearance and attributes: Naturally, as a Super Mutant, Virgil is physically strong and towers over humans and ghouls. His skin is green, scars run down his arms and a deep bullet wound runs across his left cheek. Virgil's expertise lies within close combat, while he's decent with a weapon, if he's within arm's length of someone, 99.9% They're dead. Weapons and armour: No guns, just one super sledgehammer which he's carried around since his time within the Masters army, his armour is basically a random assortment of armoured junk. Some of it suggested by Gabriel, they have enough stopping power to keep out a bullet, break a knife. Also, he has a pauldron on his left shoulder with what appears to be some crude form of a seat, indicating that Virgil carries Gabriel around from time to time. Personality: Virgil is a first generation Super Mutant, smarter than most first gens back home, smarter than the second generation mutants and definitely smarter than the East Coast Super Mutants, he's stoic and reserved, with a dry wit, but cultivated, which out here is a surprise. He's very protective of Gabriel, treating most with distrust, slavers have made them both a target for a while. A smart super mutant and a child genius obviously a high price, the question remains if the high death toll is worth it to the slavers. Occupation: Guardian of Gabriel. Faction: Grayditch Backstory: Virgil remembers nothing of his life as a human, nor does he care to remember. His first experiences was the Masters Army. He was dubbed Virgil, he was told meant strong in a long dead language. He led and fought for the Master, ruthless in battle but merciful. He bared no hate towards humans but like the others, believed they needed to be up-lifted. When the Vault Dweller destroyed the Cathedral, killing the Master. Virgil was left without a purpose, but felt touches of freedom, no longer wanting to fight, so he travelled. His destination was everywhere and nowhere yet eventually he came across Broken Hills. Where he helped build a community for humans, ghouls, and super mutants. For a while his wonder lust left and he settled in the community but before long his desire to explore returned. Several years he explored. Moving from community to community, some friendly, some not so. He saw the worth and best that people had to offer but he never rested in one place. As time went on he found himself in the D.C. area, where he came across the East Coast super mutants who were more stupid than the second generations and more dangerous for it. He found dealing with them difficult, especially with the war with the Brotherhood of Steel, not wanting to be caught in crossfire he began making his way out of D.C. Of course, he stumbled across Gabriel. The child was hunting for pieces of technology, anything robotic particularly. Virgil waited with Gabriel in case of danger reared its head. Alas, there was no sight of sound of his parents, or anyone Gabriel mentioned that was with them. Gabriel has been at Virgil's ever constant side, giving the mutant meaning in his life again. This time, for something better. Virgil has speculated on the identity of Gabriel's parents, the mention of a suit of armour and Gabriel's keen interest in technology has led him to the theory that his parents were Brotherhood members, but hasn't acted upon the theory due to Gabriel not knowing his surname, the fact he's a super mutant and approaching a Brotherhood Paladin would not look like a friendly gesture, and that he might be wrong. Virgil knows that eventually the pair will need to find a place to settle down, more for Gabriel's sake than his. Yet in the meantime, he'll keep looking for a Eyebot.